


The Finer Things

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bruises, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Light Sadism, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Power Imbalance, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers





	The Finer Things

Draco appreciated the finer things in life and his secretary was no exception. She was well-bred and obedient, following his every instruction to the letter. Though, she had needed training at first. 

He frequently used his grandmother's antique hairbrush to spank her arse until it was a beautiful, deep red, swirling imprints from the brush adding a delightful pattern. 

Once finished with the requisite fifty strokes, he pressed his fingers into the purpling bruises, making her whimper and his cock throb. 

As she learned the rules required for her position, Draco began to reward her and gifted her with jewelry. 

She now wore two rings through her nipples with three heavy silver chains of various lengths hanging between them. He loved the way she looked in the mirror as he fucked her, tits and chains swinging with the motion of his thrusts.

With her hands bound behind her back, Draco held her upright by her hair and he fucked her hard like he knew she wanted. He watched himself, dark trousers a sharp contrast to her pale skin, and admired his technique. She should find herself quite lucky to have him, he thought.

Draco knew he was a very attractive man and seeing how he looked just as he was about to come didn't change his opinion. He thrust hard, his hips snapping forward, then bit his lip as he came to keep from crying out.

Pulling back, he spun her toward him and drew his left hand down along her side before cupping her intimately, his fingers finding her swollen and sensitive clit while his right wiped the tears from her cheek. 

He pressed lips to hers and they parted softly. He continued to finger her as he kissed her, sucking at her neck as she shuddered through her orgasm.

"Beautiful," he said, then moved to sit in his chair. "Come," he beckoned her to him. She walked gingerly, turning and bending to present her arse as she'd been taught.

Draco then Summoned the Malfoy family's special healing salve and spread it over her sore bottom, his thumb first brushing over then stretching her hole as he smoothed it onto her flaming hot skin.

And the gem-studded buttplug slid in much more easily afterward. 

With a flick of his wand, a Slytherin green ribbon laced itself through the piercings of her labia, keeping her cunt tightly closed to anyone else's touch. The twelve platinum rings were a bit ostentatious but Draco liked the effect nevertheless. 

Giving her a final slap—and just to hear her gasp in pain—Draco then dismissed her for the day and watched as she pulled her robes on over her head, body bare except for the fine jewels decorating her body and Draco's come between her thighs.

Just before she reached the door, he said, "I believe you'll need to stay late again tomorrow evening, Lily."

"Yes, sir," she replied, blushing.

The finer things in life didn't get much finer than fucking Potter's daughter.


End file.
